I never meant to hurt you
by KahlanRahl
Summary: Just an AshSpence fic nothing more to say, I dedicate this piece to my Spencer I love you baby and I always will! To everyone else please review and let me know what you think yeah? New Chapter OTW.
1. Chapter 1

(Ashley's POV)

I looked over and saw her sleeping form next to me. I never want to lose her again. I want to make her happy and I want her to be with me forever. She is my soul mate after all. Gentle I push some hair out of her face so I can see it a little better but she stirs and I hold my breathe, she doesn't wake up though so I relax again. I settle down next to her and kiss her lightly while snaking my arm around her waist to hold her, not worrying if she wakes this time. She does but only to see that it's me and then move in closer. I fall asleep in the arms of my angel.

(Earlier that day Spencer's POV)

"Spencer I forbid you to see her again! I won't allow it, this is just a phase and you will out grow it." Paula was yelling at her again and this time Arthur wasn't here to help Spencer out. "I don't care anymore mom! I love her I will never out grow 'this' because I LOVE ASHLEY! And I'm not going to stay here and listen to you go on about how you can't and won't have a gay daughter! I'm going for a walk I'll be home later." And she grabbed her phone and purse and left while Paula yelled after her as she walked out, all she heard was something about don't bother coming back to which she yelled back fine and continued walking. She lived in one of the better parts of LA but that wasn't saying much and if she hadn't been so mad she might have cared but as it was she just kept walking towards downtown LA. She thought of many things, why her mother couldn't accept her choice, why she was fine with losing her only daughter after already losing Clay but was beyond angry when she found out Glen joined the Army, why only her Dad and Clay had been ok with her decision.

A few times she opened her phone to call someone anyone but then realized she didn't want to talk to anyone but Ashley and she had problems with Ash right now too. The biggest problem that she had was that her mom didn't even feel sorry or concerned when she found out that they had broken up, if anything she was happy about it, and for a while Spencer didn't minded but she realized that she really did want Ash a few days before when she was sitting alone in her room. That's when the fighting with her mom started again, and even though she tried to defend herself and Ashley to her mother she still hadn't spoken with Ash since she found out about Aiden.

"Can you get me Ash I had a fight with my mom and I need…," she almost said you, "to talk to someone." She finally had stopped long enough to think about walking alone in LA and realized she really should find a friend or get off the streets. "Yeah! No problem, are you at home right now?" came the other girls voice from the phone. "Uh No I left I have been walking around for about 2 hours now. I'm in LA somewhere, Um, near China Town I think." She rattled off some street names and Ash knew where she was. "Gimme five minutes I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at the time it was going to be dark soon the time for her to get off the streets was getting close, she found a bus stop bench about half a block away at the corner and decided to wait for Ash there. It took her a little longer then five minutes more like twenty-five but she got there and Spencer got in to the convertible giving Ash a short hug then they drove back to Ash's new apartment. The entire ride Spencer said nothing she just sat thinking about the day's events and how to explain them to the girl sitting next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ashley's POV)

"Ash this is amazing I love it!" Spencer seemed to have relaxed a lot in the short ride here maybe I could work this all out. "Hey Spence, What happened?" there was a long pause and Spencer just looked at me.

"I mean if you want to tell me you don't have to I understand an-"

"ASH! Its ok I'm just looking for the words."

"Oh good"

And we waited I got a couple of Coke's and we sat in the living room she was quiet for almost 30 minutes when she finally look up at me. "You broke my heart Ash" She looked into my eyes for the first time since prom and I could see it I knew my hurt was only a portion of how she felt and that made me feel worse. I felt like I would die every morning I woke up and remembered she wasn't with me anymore I was afraid she would be the one to break my heart but in the end I broke my own heart. "I'm here Spencer. I here and ready to listen to anything and everything you will tell me." I chanced taking her hand and holding it and to my happiness she didn't pull away.

"She got tired of me talking to you every night, and my dad wasn't there to stop her so she, She told me to forget you and that I needed to find a nice boy to be with." She hung her head and started to cry. "Spencer I'm so sorry" I move closer putting my arm around her shoulder and bringing her in close. She cried for a bit and then continued "She said she wouldn't have someone like me in her house and that's when I realized that I didn't care how she felt about you or me. Even after everything that has happened I loved you, I told her and then left. She was yelling out behind me about not coming back if I left but I was done with her so I kept walking." Spencer then put her head on my shoulder and was again quiet. "Spencer you know you can always stay here if you need somewhere, I know we are just friends now but it's the least I can do." She looked at me again with those eyes those wonderful blue eyes and I saw an amazing and beautiful world in them and wished once more that it was my world again. She said she loved me to her mother and I hope she really meant it because she is my world.

(Spencer POV)

Her eyes held the soul I lost a year ago when I moved here. I knew she would always have my soul and I never wanted it back, she could have my soul, my body, my mind even my heart again but I knew after what happened she wouldn't ask for it she doesn't want to hurt me again. "Ash you broke my heart, but I don't care about that anymore," if I didn't do something I would lose her for good probably. "I gave it to you knowing it might get broken but willing to take that risk." I could see she was hurt by what I said so I tried to finish a fast as possible. "I took that risk with you Ash because I love you I love you and only you. There will never be anyone else for me I knew it when I met you and I knew it what I fought with my mom, but more importantly I know it now." Without stopping for anything but a breath I leaned in the rest of the three or four inches to her and kissed her then waited for her reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ashley's POV)

"I took that risk with you Ash because I love you I love you and only you. There will never be anyone else for me I knew it when I met you and I knew it what I fought with my mom, but more importantly I know it now." I saw her lean in and then she kissed me, before she could get any further away from me I pull her back and kiss her. I pour my heart into it I make sure that she knows I love her with every fiber and every inch of my being, I make sure it is passionate and warm and sweet, all the things she makes me feel. "Spencer I love you too, So much I never want to lose you again." And I kiss her again, God it feels so right. "You will never lose me Ash"

I smiled and then I took her hand and pulled her to my room then sitting her at the end of my bed I kiss her again this time with a gentle fever that I could feel building in me for the last hour or so. My hand found their way into her hair and down to the small of her back everything about her felt right. I never wanted this moment to end.

(Spencer's POV)

"You will never lose me Ash" I said looking into eyes as takes my hand and leads me into her room. I could feel her passion as she kissed me and I matched it with as much love as I could find. I felt her hands explore my back and her fingers get entangled in my hair as I explored her soft skin with mine mapping out every part of her goddess like body down to the slightly different feel of her tattoo under my fingers.

Pulling her toward me I lay back so that she ends up straddling me. "I want you Ash" I say as I break away for a breath before kissing her again. Between kissing her and letting my hand explore her body I can't think of anything other then her and for once I don't mind. I feel her hand slip under my shirt and head up my side leaving a trail of fire everywhere she touches.


End file.
